yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Meeting the Atlawa Tribe/Yuna spoke with Aslan
Here is how Yuna's Fellowship met the Atlawa Tribe in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. Soon, the Fellowship reached the Tribal Village. Star Swirl the Bearded: That is the Tribal Village of the Atlawa. John Smith: This way, We're getting close. Pound Cake: I sure can't wait! Golden Scissor: Don't start without me, Pound Cake. Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys! At the Tribal Village, Yuna and her Followship came to see the Atlawa. Princess Yuna: Look at this. Spyro: This is the Atlawa Tribe. Emerald: Wow! Princess Twila: I've never seen a tribe so amazing as this. Princess Yuna: I know, Let's go meet them. Cassim: Stay close, Yuna. John Smith: Yuna, Wait up. Nyx: (clears throat) Hello. Kane: Spyro! Is that you, My friend? Spyro: Yes, Kane! It's me! Kane: Good to see you again, Old friend. Spyro: You too. Kane: You must be Princess Yuna! Gideon Gleeful: I don't believe it! Princess Yuna: How did you know? Kane: Buzz told us about how you had saved Canterlot from the Evil Jester, Then you got the Journals, Saved all our worlds, Help Spyro and the Skylanders save Skylands from Thaddeus E. Klang and help Prince Edmond defeat Shan-Yu, Metal Beak and Nyra so that he can reclaim Orionis. Spyro: Yuna, You have quite some fans. Princess Yuna: I guess I do. Snowdrop: We're part of Yuna's Fellowship of the Amulet. You would never harm ponies luck us, Do you? Kane: (chuckles) Of course not. We Atlawa Tribe are peaceful. And to prove it, We shall have a festival in your honor, Yuna. That night, The Festival begins as they celebrate it. Princess Yuna: This festival is amazing, Kane! How long do you and Spyro known each other? Kane: Ever since he and Sparx came to rescue Cyril the Dragon Guardian of Ice. Snowdrop: That's wonderful. Zeñorita Cebra: Si, Fantastica. Remarkable. Nyx: I'll say. Princess Skyla: Is that before Cynder was cured from corruption? Kane: Yes. Snowdrop: Best Festival Ever! Donkey: You just red my mind, Snowdrop. Shrek: So, Kane. What's this all about? Kane: Come with me, I must take you to see Aslan. Later, The Fellowship meets Aslan when we appeared out of his tent. Kane: (clears his throat) His Majesty, Aslan. King of all living things. Aslan: Welcome, Princess Yuna, Daughter of Luna, Daughter of Starshine, Daughter of Moonbeam. Welcome Young foals and children of her Company. Welcome, Prince Derek, John Smith, Cassim, Shrek, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Kitty Softpaws, Humpty Dumpty, Star Swirl the Bearded, Lady Kayley and Sir Garrett of Camelot. And welcome to you Skylanders. You have my thanks. But where is Master Eon? Princess Yuna: He's gone, Aslan. He sacrificed himself to protect us shortly before we met Kane. Aslan: How could this happen? Humpty Dumpty: We were attacked by the Balrog, Your Majesty. Shrek: It's true. Now, All we do is wait for his spirit to show up again. Aslan: Peace, Shrek. I'm sure there's always hope. Nyx: Me too. Princess Twila: He was a wise Portal Master Wizard. Emerald: We missed him. Aslan: I know, Emerald. But that doesn't really mean that he is really gone. Princess Yuna: How soon will he ever return? Aslan: You will see soon enough, Yuna. Come with me. I have much to show you. Soon, Aslan brought Yuna to the Sacred Place. Aslan: Look inside here. Princess Yuna: It's just like the Pool of Visions. Just like my Journals said. Aslan: But this is the Pool of Future. Look inside and Tell me what are you seeing. Princess Yuna: (when Yuna looked in the Pool of Future) I see The Darkness conquering Equestira. And our graves were shown. Aslan: Because the Amulet of Darkness still lives. This task was appointed to you, Princess Yuna. And If you do not find away, No one will. Princess Yuna: I can't do this alone. Aslan: You're not alone, Yuna. You still have your friends and your cousins. They never left you by your side. Even the youngest pony could change the course of the future. Trust in your heart, Yuna. It's your destiny alone. Do you understand? Princess Yuna: I do now. As the Fellowship continued their quest, They said their goodbyes to Kane and Aslan. Princess Yuna: Alright, Let's keep moving. Princess Skyla: We won't rest until the Amulet is destroyed. Nyx: Thanks for everything, Kane. Kane: Anytime. Good luck. The foals and kids joined the fellowship as the continued on. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225